Cause and Effect
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is a sequel inspired by the writer Tonlor who wrote the ghost princess and the three style swordsman it takes place three mouths latter after Perona joined Luffy's crew she been studding medical care from Chomper so she ended but becoming a nurse and the little demons can crawl


This is a sequel inspired by the writer Tonlor who wrote the ghost princess and the three style swordsman it is a Luffy X Robin and Zoro X Perona it takes place three mouths latter Perona joined Luffy's crew she been studding medical care from Chomper so she ended but becoming a nurse and the little demons can crawling

Luffy leaves Lime and Kuina in the care of Usopp to get the baby some formula because Zoro and Perona are taking a nap

"Hey Sanji where is the baby formula" Luffy digging threw Sanji's fridge  
"It's in the fridge door" he called back

"Hanks I hound zit" Luffy leaving the kitchen with two bones sticking out of his mouth

Sanji noticing attacking him with a fly by kick "You Gluttony bastard"

Luffy easily doges it and counter it with a curve stomp to Sanji's face "Hey Sanji you all most made me spill Kuina and Lime's food" as Luffy head upstairs to the two babies "Idiot"

Luffy was at the top of the stares he stopped dead in his tracks something wasn't right "Shit!" Luffy bolts across the deck running over Zoro and Perona who where cuddled up together napping "Ow ow ow what the hell" they both say at the same time seeing Luffy bolt across the deck knocking Robin off her lawn chair Robin, Nami, Brook, Franky, Chopper, looks up as he dives off the ship into the ocean

"**LUFFY!**" Everyone runes over looking over the edge to see where their captain is he was hanging on an open window and both Lime and Kuina where in his out stretched arm with his finger tied together to make a net everyone was yelling at Luffy asking him why did he jump but before he could answer there it was again the sense of danger Luffy looks down at the sea below

"**Robin!**" Luffy throws the babies up in to Robins view

**"What the Hell Kuina Lima!?" **Zoro and Perona screamed, Robin using her ability a net of hands catch and bring the little ones back on the ship

(On a side note While everyone was distracted with Luffy and the babies Usopp escaped to the submarine because he knows it's his fault)

Luffy throws him self back on the Sunny Go both Perona and Zoro surround Luffy with their swords drawn Perona was about to attacked Luffy but Zoro raised his left hand and Robin stepped in front to protected Luffy to stop her "Luffy why where my kids off the Sunny Go" he asked with killing intention dripping from his teeth

Luffy could barely talk "I left your...kids ...to Usopp ...so I can... get them some baby formula"

"That right I over herd Luffy telling Usopp to tack care of the kids so he can get them some food" Robin stepping in

"Now where is he" Zoro looking over the edge seeing the submarine dive shortly after he dived after it only mere seconds pass the submarine was on the deck of the Sunny Go Perona using her ghost ability Usopp is now out of the sub and in front of one pissed off daddy he tries to get up to run but come face to face with one pissed off mama using her ability to walk out of the submarine (Rule of the wild do not piss off a mama and daddy)

"**I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY**"

Three hours has pass after Perona and Zoro dished out punishment

Chopper runes to Usopp to save him but before he could get to Usopp Robin use her ability and throw him to where Luffy is "Robin what the hell I need to go save Usopp"

"I think you need to tack a look at Luffy first, he's is bleeding orange blood" Robin knowing something was wrong, after she said that everyone gathers around Luffy, Zoro and Perona left Usopp to drown in his own blood

Chopper went wide eyed and started to shack "Rusting Blood Venom?"

"**Shit** Speed point" Chopper transformed in to a faster form bolting back and forth dropping off two blood transfusion machine and four bags of F blood type he quickly hocked Luffy to both of the machines one machine to suck out the rusting blood and the other to and new blood

"That should bye some more time" as chopper scrambles to make the antidote for Rusting Blood Venom, and when he finished injected the antidote in to the new bag of F type of blood he hoked that up chopper lied on the ship catching his breath everyone was looking down on him not real sure of what just happen

"Um Chopper whats happening" Perona said breaking the awkward silence

Chopper took two more deep breath before he answer "Luffy was bitten by a venison fish called the Rusting Death Fish if you want to know more watch the orange blood in the separate bag" Chopper suggested

Everyone watched the orange blood turn to dust to the point that it was really scary "What the hell" Franky yelled

Chopper sat up "Rusting Blood Venom multiply the iron in your blood double the amount of red blood cells and soon after your blood turns orange and turns to dust and you die a death of unimaginable painful death if it wasn't for Luffy's incredible strong immune system he would of been dead with in thirty minuets"

Luffy is now sleeping everyone relaxed now chopper tending to Usopp's injuries. Zoro stands up tacking both of his kids from Perona "Come on Perona lets go tack a bath together"

Perona face got warmer as everyone whoop them "SHUT UP. Where did this come from?"

"Well its time for Lima and Kuina to have their bath and we haven't had a bath together yet" Perona face become more noticeable red

"Well that's true" taking his hand he leads them to the bath

Zoro and Perona are in the bathroom undressing

"I caaaaan't reeeeach" Zoro looks over at his wife struggling

"What are you doing" he asked taking off his red sash

"I can't reach the zipper to my dress, Zoro watch to your left" a naked pink haired baby boy crawled across the floor

"Hey have you noticed how much of a pain these two have became since they began crawling" Zoro unzipping Perona's dress

"Ya these two can't sit still long enough. Great my breast size went up again" her broken bra fell to the floor and a naked green hair girl started playing with it

Zoro took off his coat and pants standing in his boxers "I guess I'm going to have to make you one"

"All right but not so tight this time" Perona slipping out her black panty with one pink heart with a bat inside the heart

Zoro stood there staring at his wife for a minute, Perona noticing "What wrong?"

Zoro turn around quickly "Nothing"

It took her only ten second to figure out her husband ,using her ability to float so she can wrap her arms around his neck pressing her naked body against his "You can be so cute sometimes" swinging around to come face to face with the man she love deeply much

"Well I'm not sick of you" pulling her closer for a kiss Perona braking the kiss for some air "And you still tasted sweet"

"Why do you have a sweet tooth?" dropping back to her feet

"Yes and can you really blame me?" Zoro pick up Kuina, Perona picks Lima she takes her husbands hand and leads the way to the bathtub

Perona and Zoro are washing the two little ones "Hey Zoro do you think Robin is a better mother then me"

"What makes you say that?" Zoro making his son look like a soap snowman making his son laugh

"Well it's just that the children all ways go to Robin when they want a story to be read and Lima and Kuina always takes napes with Robin and Luffy with out a fuss and both of them like to sleep under Robin's shirt

"They do?" Zoro washing away all the soap suds

Flash back

Robin is tacking a nap Luffy lying up against the ships mass Perona and Zoro are looking for their kids "Hey Luffy do you know where are kids are at" Perona kicking Luffy whack who was nodding

Luffy now fully wake and Zoro joining Perona wrapping his arm around his wife wast "So whats up"

"Do you know where are kids are at" Zoro asked this time

Luffy letting out a yawn he leans back thinking "Is Robin taking a nap"

Perona floats up looking up at Robin "Yes she is why?"

Luffy stands up and head tore her "Come on"

Luffy leads them tore Robin "So what does it matter if Robin is taking a nape or not"

Luffy lifts up the bottom of her shirt Zoro and Perona punch Luffy "What are you doing"

"Luffy when did you become a pervert too" Perona took another swing

Luffy gently wakes Robin up "Good morning or should I be saying good after noon"

Robin tries to stand up but Luffy holds her down he leans in to whisper in her ear "Look under your shirt"

Robin looks under her shirt a sweet smile came across her face she gently pulls out Zoro and Perona kids "What"

Luffy lets out another yawn tacking a seat next to Robin "You see Kuina and Lima like to tack napes with Robin and they like to sleep under her shirt"

"Ya they seem to like to do that and I don't know when it started ether" Robin handing Lima and Kuina to Zoro and Perona

Back to present time

"Oh ya I remember now" Zoro see the sadness in his wife's eyes at the idea that her own children love Robin more then her, Zoro quickly fills a dish with cold water and splash her with it she lets out a moan that Zoro seem to likes it

"Well for starters you don't wear a shirt you wear a dress secondly Robin is always reading so the children want her to read to them and thirdly your their mother and don't you ever question that again" right on ques the two little ones crawl over too their mother

With tears in her eyes she scoops up her babies "Your right Zoro"

"Come on lets get into the tube" Zoro getting in first Perona and gets in shortly after

"Do you have a problem with Robin and Luffy being a second mother and father" Zoro asked, Perona leaning up against Zoro, the babies float around on tiny inner tube made from her ghost ghost ability

"No no of course not if any thing I'm truly grateful to both Robin and Luffy there truly a great help and if it wasn't for them are marriage would be over"

The feeling of embarrassment rushed over him "Ya you don't need to remind me and what you've only been on this ship ...for three mouths?"

The same embarrassment rushed over her "Ya and we started falling apart the first mouths and things just got worst the second mouth"

Zoro held his face in his hand in shame "Yep and if Luffy and Robin didn't step in when they did (Zoro in haled and exhale with shame) I would of thrown you into the sea and let you drown and kept the kids"

Perona inhale and exhale the same shame "Ya well if Robin and Luffy didn't step in when they did I would of used my soul crusher ghost on you and left with the kids"

"Soul crusher ghost?" Zoro ask

A smaller ghost formed in her hand she showed it to him "You already know about my negative ghost, soul crusher will destroy all and every chance you can have at happiness to the point where you will kill your self to end the despair"

Perona looked at Zoro with sorrow full eyes and Zoro warped his arms around her naked waist and held her close "So we both were thinking the same thing"

Perona move her hands behind her head to warped around Zoro to pull him closer "Yep to kill one or the other and keep or take the kids" Zoro put his hand on Perona's throat and line his thumb under her chin making her to look up at him as he kissed her lips with passionate force, she gladly except and return with her own passionate force they broke the kiss when the kids wanted their parents attention

Back on the deck of the ship where Luffy is sleeping

Robin is sitting on the deck with Luffy's head on her lap "doctors orders". Chopper called up to her "Hey Robin how is Luffy"

Robin calling back "He's sleeping peaceful and it seems the pain finally stopped"

"Alright let me know if anything goes wrong" chopper waved as he goes to check up on Usopp

She waved back in reply "So Robin why do you have Luffy's head on your lap" Nami ask while she checked the New world post she had on her wrist

"Doctors orders he said Luffy's head needs to stay elevated so he can breath properly" Nami gave her a questioning look

"Alright" Nami walking away with a strange feeling in her chaste

("What is wrong with me why does it feel like I'm stealing Luffy away from Nami") Luffy waking up look up at Robin, she seem to be lost in thought

Luffy specking softly not to disturber her "Whats wrong"

"I feel like I'm stealing from my nakama" Robin has not realized Luffy is awake

"How are you stealing from your nakama" Luffy ask quietly

"She is in love with someone on the ship but I'm also in love with him" Luffy not putting two and two together

"Does this guy lover her or does he love you" Luffy still not putting two and two together

Robin giggles to her self "I don't know he's not really smart man so its hard to tell what hes thinking or how he truly feeling"

"What made you fall in love with this man" Luffy felt a knot form in his gut when he asked this question

"Well it started after he called to me telling me that I have the right to live when all my life growing up I was all was told that I should die or I should never been born, but him and everyone came to save me because I do have the right to live, but after that everything when back to the same old same old so my feelings didn't grow quickly" Luffy staring at her as a blush crept across her face

"So what make this different then all the time before" Luffy feeling butterfly in his chest

"If I had to guess is because we are parents to Zoro and Perona's kid I've notice how good it feels to be a mother with him as my husband I've never been so happy in my life" Luffy is blushing

"So this man would you like to be his wife and have some children with him" Robin is now really blushing now that she relies Luffys been awake this whole time

Robin looking into Luffy's eyes "It would be a great honor to be the wife of the future pirate king"

Luffy sits up to come face to face with Robin he leans in she meets him haft way and in mere second both of their lips meet with passionate force from both sides they break to catch their breath and they notice see no one notice but two people a pink haired woman and green hair man with smiles across their face

"So I guess you two are now together" Luffy and Robin look at each other and gave them both a peace sine with a big smile

Usopp is chasing Perona with rubber roaches

"Ewwwww ew ew ew get away from me" Perona squealed

Zoro helping Franky with the tangled up anchor they both look over wondering what is with all the noise seeing Usopp chasing Perona covered with roaches "Come on Perona give me and my roaches a hug didn't you know roaches like pink" hearing this made her scream even louder

Franky looks at Zoro his face was in his palm "Your wife is calling you man"

Zoro looks up at Franky "Thank you I thought I lost my hearing" Zoro sitting on the edge of the ship in one clean swoop he knocked Usopp out and Perona was throwing a fit about how much she hated roaches and Zoro was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at his wife knowing that would just make her mad

Perona finally calmed down enough to make some scenes "Where are the kids" she asked

Zoro tries to hide his snicker "I left them with Robin and Luffy" Perona gives him a look that could kill

"What do you want me to leave them in Usopp's care?" Zoro said through his laughter

Perona yelling at Zoro "Stop making fun of me" Zoro laughing out loud

"Then don't make it so easy" Perona turn around puffing out her cheeks

Zoro tipping her head back to look him in the eyes "Alright alright I'm sorry" he placed a passionate kiss on her lips after a few seconds she returns the kiss Franky whooping them

Perona and Zoro at the same time "Shut up Franky" this made him laugh even louder

"Well lets go get the kids" Perona tacking Zoro's hand, he genitally squeezed her hand and lead his wife to were the cute couple would be at.

Robin and Luffy taking a nape with the kids Lima sleeping under Robin's shirt as she sleep in a lawn chair, Luffy was spread out on the deck with Kuina under his vest Zoro whispering "Here they are"

Perona laid her head on Zoro's shoulder "Awwww how cute" Zoro takes Kuina from Luffy he wraps his arms around Kuina as a reflect but relaxes after seeing who it is, Perona takes Lima from Robin using her ability wraps Perona in means to protect but she release after seeing who it is

"Sheesh you two are so protective" Zoro said making Robin and Luffy sleepily laugh

Luffy looks at both of them "Say whats the big deal why do you two looks so happy" Robin noticing the same thing

"An island has been spotted" Perona floating up warping her arms around Zoro's neck in a hug

"So we we're wondering if you two can watch over Kuina and Lima until we get back" Robin looked at Luffy, he return the same look

At the same time "Alright you two have fun"

Zoro and Perona at the same time "Thank you"


End file.
